Until the End of Time: The Day of the Doctor
by Marauders4EVR
Summary: It's been one year since the Holmes brothers left the Doctor. Just as they are reunited, they find themselves being whisked into a dangerous adventure. Now, Sherlock and Mycroft are forced to race alongside three different Time Lords to save Gallifrey and the universe, as they discover what it truly means to be the Doctor. Until The End of Time AU.


Until the End of Time: The Day of the Doctor

Author's Note: Is it possible to write a fanfiction for your fanfiction? Let alone an A/U for your fanfiction which is already an A/U? Hmm…Well, the one thing about Time Lords is that anything is possible. And I simply couldn't let these characters go. Besides, I really wanted to explore the possibilities of Sherlock and Mycroft being with the Doctor during The Day of the Doctor. So, I created this heartwarming oneshot. Geronimo!

"Detention!"

Sherlock Holmes sighed at his brother's angry bark. Mycroft had him by the elbow and was marching him across the school grounds.

"So," Mycroft curtly continued, "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing."

"Sherlock Holmes…"

"Mycroft, I know what my name is," Sherlock bitterly remarked, "You don't have to consistently remind me."

Mycroft scowled and Sherlock smirked.

"What did you _do_?"

The youngest Holmes brother hesitated before finally muttering, "I told my professor that he was an idiot."

"Sherlock!"

"Again," Sherlock haughtily replied, "I know what my name is."

"Father is going to be furious."

"When isn't he furious?"

Mycroft's frown deepened and Sherlock continued, "My professor said that there was no evidence of life on other planets."

"So?"

It was Sherlock's turn to look incredulous as he cried, "_So…_we spent six months traveling around in a blue police box!"

He reached for a chain around his neck, pulling out a single key. He longingly stared at it, his eyes shining with rare emotion.

"Are you alright?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock hesitated before saying, "It's been a year…"

He trailed off and Mycroft glumly said, "Yeah…I miss him, too."

Sherlock glared at him and snapped, "I never said…"

"You didn't have to," Mycroft gently assured him, "It's alright, Sherlock."

"Excuse me!?"

An elderly man was approaching them. Sherlock instinctively took a step closer to Mycroft. The man smiled at the movement and abruptly asked, "Are you boys feeling alright?"

Mycroft and Sherlock glanced at each other.

"Fine," Mycroft slowly remarked before adding, "Sir."

"Why do you ask?" Sherlock asked, intrigued.

"Your doctor was calling on you."

It was a split second before his words sunk in.

"Did he leave an address?" Sherlock whispered.

The man chuckled and delivered it.

Sherlock hesitated before suddenly racing away.

"Sherlock, wait!" Mycroft called, "Wait! Err…thank you, sir. SHERLOCK!"

He frantically raced after his brother. Sherlock's face was flushed with excitement as he pelted through the streets of London. He crashed into people and barely looked both ways as he zoomed across the streets. Long story short…he nearly gave Mycroft several heart-attacks.

"Sherlock Holmes!" Mycroft screamed, "Stop! Don't make me tackle you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Sherlock taunted.

"Don't tempt me," Mycroft growled, "Will you just stop for one moment?"

Sherlock reluctantly slowed to a halt.

"This address is in the countryside!" Mycroft pointed out, "We can't exactly run there."

"So, you _are_ planning on going?" Sherlock excitedly cried.

"Sherlock…"

"It's the Doctor!" Sherlock burst out, "Don't make me beg!"

Mycroft rolled his eyes and hissed, "I'm not about to take a cab out to the countryside."

A quarter of an hour later, a cab stopped on a secluded dirt road in the countryside.

"Thank you," Mycroft gratefully said, paying the fares.

He wiped the dirt from his trousers and grimly watched as the car zoomed away.

"That was the last of my cash," Mycroft pointed out, "How are we getting back?"

"Police box," Sherlock calmly replied.

"Sherl…" Mycroft started before trailing off.

The blue police box was sitting on the side of the road, basking in the sunlight.

Sherlock trembled with excitement and Mycroft slowly said, "Now…hang on…let's not do anything hasty…it's been a year…and we don't want to…we don't want to be…impetuous."

"Doctor!" Sherlock screamed, sprinting up the dirt road, "DOCTOR!"

"For God's sake," Mycroft hissed before giving in and shouting, "DOCTOR!"

The brothers ran side-by-side, finally reaching the wondrous Tardis.

"Hello," Sherlock shyly said.

"It's…it's been a while," Mycroft lamely mumbled, "For us. Not for you. I mean…you travel through time and space…"

"Don't mind him," Sherlock quickly apologized, "He's taken three etiquette courses but I doubt that any of them have mentioned the etiquette of talking to blue police boxes."

"Unlock the bloody door," Mycroft growled, "Before I change my mind!"

Sherlock did so and something suddenly crashed into them. It took the brothers a moment to realize that the some_thing_ was some_one_. The Doctor joyously laughed as he pulled them into the tightest hug of their lives.

"Doctor!" Sherlock gasped, "It's you! It's actually you!"

"Welcome back," the Doctor tenderly said, "Miss me?"

"Of course we missed you!" Mycroft blurted out, "Doctor…I…I'm so sor…"

"Draught."

Mycroft blinked at the Time Lord's interjection before realizing that it was rather windy.

The Doctor ushered them into the blue box and Sherlock snapped his fingers, causing the door to close. The youngest Holmes brother proudly smiled.

The boys then glanced around at the new console room.

"You've redecorated," Sherlock softly said.

"She's redecorated," the Doctor chuckled, "Fancy a week in Mesopotamia, followed by future Mars?"

"Will there be ice-cream?" Sherlock seriously asked.

"On the moon."

Mycroft didn't answer. His jaw was slightly ajar as he tried to understand exactly what was going on. His stomach twisted with guilt as he remembered the horrible things that he had screamed at the Time Lord.

"Mycroft?"

He realized that his brother and the Doctor were expectantly staring at him.

"We left," Mycroft croaked.

"You came back," the Doctor softly said.

It was a conversation that was bigger on the inside. It was a conversation that immediately caused the guilt to subside. Mycroft smiled and the Doctor warmly returned it.

"The moon will do," Mycroft admitted.

"Where are River and Jack?" Sherlock excitedly asked.

"Well, Jack is on vacation at a nudist planet," the Doctor explained, "He met a wonderful couple…sent a few postcards…"

The Time Lord shivered before continuing, "And River…err…went to a library."

Mycroft's head snapped up and he whispered, "No…Doctor…"

The Doctor sadly nodded and Mycroft asked, "Are you alright?"

Before the Doctor could answer, an alarm sounded and the Tardis gave a tremendous lurch. Sherlock crashed into Mycroft, who crashed into the surprised Time Lord.

"What's happening?" Sherlock cried.

The Doctor frantically looked around and gasped, "Whoa, whoa! We're taking off but the engines aren't running!"

A new sound emerged, overshadowing the sound of the alarms.

"Hang on," Mycroft slowly said, "Is that…the phone?"

The Doctor stumbled over and wrenched the door open.

He glanced up and cried, "We're being lifted by a bloody helicopter!"

"Answer the phone," Sherlock excitedly instructed.

The Doctor did so and the boys heard a faint voice say, "Doctor, hello. We found the Tardis in a field. I'm having it brought in."

"No kidding!"

Sherlock and Mycroft chuckled at the Doctor's remark.

"Where are you?"

The Doctor exasperatedly lifted the phone towards the helicopter.

"Oh, my god! Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. We had no idea you were still in there!"

The helicopter suddenly lurched and the Doctor fell forward.

"Doctor!"

Mycroft leapt forward and managed to grab ahold of the Time Lord's feet.

"Next time," the Doctor roared into the telephone, "Would it kill you to knock!?"

He abruptly pulled away from Mycroft, who anxiously called his name. The brothers realized that he was hanging from the Tardis. They snickered and stood in the doorway—Mycroft's arm protectively draped around Sherlock's shoulders—as the helicopter carried them towards Trafalgar Square. The helicopter lowered and the Doctor dropped down in front of a group of soldiers. He saluted before thoughtfully asking, "Who am I saluting?"

A woman stepped forward and said, "Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT."

The Doctor frowned and curtly said, "Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise: as I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up."

"That probably sounded better in his head," Mycroft muttered.

"What sounded better?" Sherlock asked, confused.

The Doctor also looked confused and Mycroft mumbled, "Never mind."

Kate smiled and promptly said, "I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First."

She handed him a formal envelope.

"Old Liz!" Sherlock cried.

Mycroft shook his head and muttered, "The stories that Jack told us…"

The Doctor's cheeks reddened and he mumbled something about Jack not being a reliable source for those stories.

"Her credentials are inside," Kate continued.

The Doctor began to open the envelope and she clarified, "No. In the building."

The three followed her up the stairs, but not before turning to her assistant and simultaneously saying, "Nice scarf!"

Upon entering the gallery, they realized exactly what Kate was talking about. A strange painting was hanging on the wall…

"But…" Mycroft stammered, "But that's not possible."

The Doctor stared at it for a moment before muttering, "No more."

"No more what?" Sherlock asked, "Doctor…"

Kate solemnly spoke up, "That's the title."

"I know the title!"

Mycroft and Sherlock winced at the Doctor's sharp tone. Kate raised her eyebrows before continuing, "Also known as Gallifrey Falls."

"This painting doesn't belong here," the Doctor softly said, "Not in this time or place."

"Obviously," Sherlock smoothly replied.

"It's the fall of Arcadia: Gallifrey's second city."

But how is it doing that?" Mycroft asked, "How is that possible? Unless…of course!"

"Time Lord art," Sherlock cried.

"Bigger on the inside," Mycroft whispered.

The Doctor nodded and muttered, "A slice of real time, frozen."

"Elizabeth told us where to find it," Kate whispered, "And its significance."

The Doctor swallowed, his eyes shining with sadness. He shakily reached out and put his arms around Mycroft and Sherlock's shoulders.

"You okay?" Mycroft concernedly whispered.

The Doctor swallowed and croaked, "He was there."

"Who was?" Sherlock asked.

"Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about.

Sherlock looked confused and pained as he said, "I don't understand…"

The Doctor sighed and mumbled, "I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me."

Mycroft and Sherlock silently took in this startling information.

Kate continued, "The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials—proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here."

The Doctor opened the envelope, quickly read the letter, and asked, "What happened?"

Kate sighed and said, "Easier to show you."

The Holmes brothers and the Doctor followed her into the next room. Sherlock and Mycroft both smiled as they spotted a painting of the Doctor with Queen Elizabeth. The Doctor fondly stared at the picture before whispering, "That was a long time ago."

"This way," Kate crisply said, pulling aside the painting to reveal a door.

They wearily followed her into an underground chamber. The brothers immediately glanced around, trying to take in everything. The first thing that they noticed was the sand…

"Welcome to the Under Gallery," Kate clipped, "This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption."

The Doctor, Sherlock, and Mycroft each took a handful of sand, observing it.

"Not sand," the Doctor whispered, "Stone dust."

"Is it important?" Kate asked.

"It's always important," Mycroft murmured.

The Doctor smiled and agreed, "In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't."

He began to seriously talk to the two women. Mycroft and Sherlock didn't pay attention and instead focused on the stone dust.

"I can't believe that we're solving mysteries with the Doctor," Sherlock whispered.

"I know," Mycroft whispered back, "I…I never thought that we'd see him again…"

The boys shyly and affectionately turned towards the Doctor and amusedly watched as he carefully lifted a display and nicked a fez.

"Really?" Mycroft skeptically asked.

"Fezzes are cool," the Doctor promptly said.

He warmly placed the fez onto Sherlock's head.

Kate led them into the next room and explained, "_This_ is why we called you in."

"Another Time Lord painting?" Sherlock eagerly asked.

"Broken glass," Mycroft observed, looking at the floor.

"Interesting," Sherlock muttered, "Look at the shatter pattern."

"It was broken from the inside," Mycroft promptly said, "As if…"

"Somebody tried to break out?" Sherlock slowly finished.

"Precisely," Mycroft whispered, "The Time Lords had the power to preserve a moment in time and space. I highly doubt that they used that power on a landscape."

"Something was there," Sherlock finished.

"Something that's not there now."

"Neat," Sherlock cheerfully said.

The brothers suddenly quieted as they realized that everyone was staring. The Doctor was proudly smiling but the others looked baffled.

"Exactly who are you?" Kate asked, stupefied.

"I…I'm Mycroft Holmes," Mycroft explained, "And this is Sherlock."

"How old are you?"

"Age is not a measure of brilliance," the Doctor spoke up, "I've known these two for four years and I can assure you that they are both brilliant."

The brothers smiled at the established compliment.

"And they're right," the Doctor continued, "Aren't they?"

Kate held up the original pad. Sure enough, they spotted several creatures.

"So," Mycroft quietly said, "If those things got out…where did they go?"

Quite suddenly, a large vortex-like object appeared in the corner.

"Oh no," the Doctor impatiently cried, "Not now! I'm busy!"

"Doctor, what is that?" Mycroft asked.

"Is it to do with the paintings?" Kate urgently asked.

"No…" the Doctor softly said, "No. This is different. I remember this…almost remember. Oh, of course. This is where I come in."

He snatched the fez from Sherlock's head, threw it into the vortex, and cheerfully screamed, "GERONIMO!"

Without further ado, he leapt into the vortex.

"DOCTOR!" Mycroft and Sherlock screamed, anxiously aiming to go after him.

Four soldiers quickly restrained them.

"Let us go!" Mycroft grunted, "Doctor!"

"Doctor!" Sherlock shouted, "Are you there? Doctor!"

To their relief, the Doctor called back, "Ah! Hello, Sherlock! Can you hear me?"

"Yes," Mycroft called, "We can hear you. Where _are_ you? Are you okay?"

Another voice answered "England. 1562."

Mycroft and Sherlock glanced at one another, completely confused.

"Who are you talking to?" Sherlock called.

"Myself!"

The two shouts only brought up more confusion.

"Can you come back through?" Kate frantically asked.

"Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. It's…Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!"

They braced themselves but nothing happened.

"Nothing here!" Mycroft cried.

They heard the strange voice murmur, "So, where'd it go?"

The brothers listened in awe as the two voices—and then a third—began arguing with one another. Other voices emerged and suddenly the Doctor cried, "Ah! Warlocks! Warly… war…warlocks! Hello! Hello, in there! Excuse me! Hello."

"Okay," Sherlock whispered, "The Doctor's gone round the bend."

"I think that he's talking to us," Mycroft explained.

"Yes! You! The warlocks! Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?"

"Must we?" Mycroft sighed.

"Please!"

Mycroft took a deep breath and cried, "Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or…"

"We'll turn you into frogs!" Sherlock finished.

"Oooh! Frogs! Good one! You heard him!"

"Doctor, what's going on?" Mycroft demanded.

"It's a…err…timey-wimey thing."

"Ah," Mycroft mumbled, "Well…that explains it."

"So," Sherlock clarified, "I was in detention an hour ago. And since then, we've reunited with the Doctor, watched as he hung from the Tardis, saw Time Lord Art, nicked a fez, and have apparently ripped the universe apart to reunite him with himself?"

"Don't forget the creatures that escaped from the painting," Mycroft added.

They were silent for a moment before Sherlock brightly said, "I missed this."

"So did I," Mycroft chuckled.

"Come on," Kate suddenly said.

"What? Where are we going?" Mycroft anxiously asked.

"To my office," Kate said with a wry smile, "Otherwise known as the Tower of London."

A quarter of an hour later, they were standing in a security bunker.

"Now," Kate crisply said, "I'm about to show you a device that might be a bit tricky for you to understand but…"

"Mycroft, look!" Sherlock excitedly cried, "It's Jack's vortex manipulator!"

Kate faltered before mumbling, "Yes. That."

"Why do you have it?" Mycroft suspiciously asked.

"He bequeathed to the UNIT archive after one of his deaths," Kate explained.

Mycroft and Sherlock appreciatively stared at the equipment as she quickly talked on her phone. They only looked up when they saw the two people from earlier.

"Err…Kate?" Mycroft spoke up, "Why are they here already?"

"Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early."

"The…humans?" Mycroft repeated before muttering, "Ah, bloody hell. She's a zygon."

The brothers knowingly ducked as she spat venom at them and transformed.

"Yeah," Sherlock wearily said, "That doesn't surprise me."

"It's been a long day," Mycroft casually added, "And to think, I woke up worried about my calculus exam. You know how to use that thing right?"

"Of course," Sherlock cried, grabbing the vortex manipulator, "Hold on!"

Mycroft gently put a hand on his shoulder and Sherlock hit the necessary buttons. The two brothers landed in a dungeon corridor. They took a moment to gather their bearings before bursting through the nearest door.

To their relief, they spotted the Doctor with two other people. The Time Lord stared at them for a moment before saying, "How'd you do that?"

"It wasn't locked," Mycroft pointed out.

"Right," the Doctor slowly said.

"So…" Sherlock whispered, "Who are they?"

"Hang on," Mycroft said, recognizing the one person, "That's the Doctor."

"I _know_ it's the Doctor."

"No," Mycroft corrected, pointing, "Him. He's the Doctor. I remember reading about him in the journals. Only, I don't know who he is. New companion?"

The Doctor and the Doctor both smirked as the third man huffed.

"This is me," the Doctor tried to explain, "Me that I don't talk about…the other life…"

"So," Sherlock confusedly asked, "You're _all_ the Doctors?"

"Well…sort of," the Doctor mumbled.

"I don't understand…" Mycroft muttered, "I've seen pictures of all of your lives and none of them involve…him."

"Is he from the future?" Sherlock asked.

"No," the Doctor curtly replied, "He's from my past. A dark part of my past."

They blinked at his tone and Sherlock slowly said, "But they're all a version of…you?"

"Yes."

"And none of you thought to see if the door is locked?" Sherlock asked.

"No…"

_Sorry, everyone. I'm running out of room. Let's skip ahead to the wedding._

Sherlock and Mycroft stood side-by-side, watching with amusement as the clergyman announced that the Tenth Doctor and Queen Elizabeth were now husband and wife. They clapped, if for no other reason than to be polite. Mycroft then covered Sherlock's eyes as Old Liz pulled the Tenth Doctor into a rather enthusiastic kiss.

"Mycroft," Sherlock mumbled, embarrassed, "It's just a bit of snogging."

A few seconds later, he admittedly muttered, "A…a lot of snogging."

Mycroft and Sherlock both embarrassedly looked away.

The Warrior nudged the Doctor and muttered, "Is there a lot of this in the future?"

"It does start to happen…yeah."

Mycroft overheard and admitted, "You're going to meet some amazing women."

"And Jack," Sherlock thoughtfully added.

"And Jack," Mycroft snickered.

The Warrior looked confused as he asked, "Who's Jack?"

The Tenth Doctor glanced over his shoulder and mumbled, "Spoilers."

"Oi," the Warrior snapped, "What happened to 'wanting to know where I was going'?"

"This is one thing that you don't want to know," the Tenth Doctor promised.

"Nobody wants to know where the Doctor went with Jack," Mycroft mumbled, earning a light swat on the back of his head from their Doctor.

"Who is Jack?" Queen Elizabeth demanded, "My love…"

"Err…it's…well…he's…spoilers," the Tenth Doctor weakly summarized, "Gotta go!"

They hurried into his Tardis and the Doctor cried, "Right then! Back to the future!"

"Hang on, hang on, _hang on_!" Mycroft suddenly cried, "Damn."

"What?" Sherlock demanded, "What's wrong?"

"We can't go back," Mycroft slowly said, "Can we?"

"No," the Tenth Doctor remarked, "Why?"

"Because you just left Old Liz under the impression that you have a romantic interest with a guy named Jack. And now you can't go back for her."

The Doctors exchanged glances before mimicking the same expression of exasperation.

"And that would be why she wants to chop off your head," Mycroft summarized.

"Yeah," the Doctor muttered, "That would do it."

"Who cares about Old Liz?" Sherlock burst out, "Will somebody explain what is going on? Who is this man? Why are there three Doctors?"

"Don't mind him," Mycroft gently said, "He gets cranky when he doesn't understand."

Sherlock glared at him and Mycroft stifled a chuckle before asking, "Doctor, will you please tell us what's happening?"

The Doctor nodded and softly said, "This man is one of my past lives…he is the reason that my home is currently burning."

"I _might_ become the reason," the Warrior corrected, "I haven't done anything yet."

"So," Mycroft hopefully said, "There's still a chance?"

"There's no chance," the Doctor growled, "It has to be done and he has to do it."

"When you say…burn?" Sherlock asked, "You really mean…?"

The Doctor nodded and solemnly said, "Just like the painting. Gallifrey falls…"

"Including all of the people?" Mycroft anxiously pressed, "Did you save anyone?"

Both Doctors shook their heads.

Mycroft's throat suddenly felt raw as he whispered, "What about the children?"

Both Doctors and the Warrior closed their eyes.

"You killed them," Mycroft whispered, "You killed them all…"

The Doctor swallowed and stammered, "N…now…Mycroft…l…listen to me…"

"How many children were there?" Mycroft numbly asked.

The Doctor turned to face the wall and muttered, "I forgot."

"Doctor…you wouldn't forget something like that. Not something that important…"

"2.47 billion."

When the Time Lord turned, they realized that his eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Doctor, are…are you okay?" Sherlock desperately asked.

It was a strange question, coming from Sherlock. But nobody should have to see the Doctor cry. The Tenth Doctor sighed and put his hand on his future self's shoulder. Sherlock stepped forward but his brother caught his arm and sharply said, "Don't you dare go near him."

"That's not fair, Mycroft," the Doctor burst out.

"No, we get it," Mycroft hotly said, "We already know that you would risk a child's life to save the universe…"

"I would never do anything to hurt you or Sherlock."

"We've already been hurt!" Mycroft cried, "Or have you forgotten that Sherlock was nearly electrocuted? You nearly made it 2.4 billion and one…"

The Doctor looked pained as he whispered, "Mycroft…"

"You always said that you were the protector of children," Mycroft quietly continued, "I honestly believed that…but I was wrong."

Sherlock swallowed at his brother's harsh words. Mycroft was rarely harsh. It just wasn't his style. He was like Sherlock—he became a man of few words when he was upset.

The Doctor stared at Mycroft for a moment before walking over and calmly pulling Mycroft into a gentle hug. Mycroft swallowed and the Time Lord whispered, "You two know that I would never do anything to hurt you…if I could help it. I would never…I…I couldn't…I can't even think about it…"

The Doctor shuddered before murmuring, "There's a reason that I've proclaimed myself to be the protector of the children in the universe. Because after what happened on Gallifrey, I don't ever want to fail another child again. And I'm sorry if I've failed you."

Mycroft tightly closed his eyes and muttered, "Doctor…"

"It's alright," the Doctor assuredly whispered, "I understand."

"I didn't want to leave."

"I know," the Doctor quickly said, "I've always known. And hey…you came back. You both came back."

He reached out and pulled Sherlock into the hug. Sherlock was never a hugger. In fact, he usually hated it when people hugged him. The Doctor was his only exception and Mycroft was a close second. Mycroft finally managed to smile, "Thanks, Doctor."

The Time Lord grinned and said, "You never have to thank me."

The Warrior and the Tenth Doctor stood side-by-side, confusedly smiling.

"Ah…" Mycroft awkwardly said, "Err…spoilers."

The Doctor chuckled and cried, "Come along. Geronimo!"

"Geronimo!" Sherlock boomed.

The Tenth Doctor looked rather disgusted, "Oh, is _that_ what I start to say?"

Mycroft grinned and promised, "It grows on you. But until then…Allons-y!"

"That's more like it," the Tenth Doctor cried, "Allons-y!"

The Warrior threw his hands into the air and snapped, "You're all bloody mental!"

_Okay. Moving along. Circles, redecorating, exterminating…_

The three Time Lords impressively walked side-by-side.

"Hello," the Warrior greeted.

"I'm the Doctor," the Tenth Doctor proudly said.

The Doctor gave everyone a wry grin as he added, "Sorry about the Dalek."

"Also the showing off," Mycroft added.

"Couldn't be helped," Sherlock haughtily finished.

As the two Doctors acted extremely clever, Mycroft anxiously turned to the Warrior and awkwardly said, "Hello."

The Warrior smiled and said, "Hello."

"I'm Mycroft," Mycroft lamely said, "We haven't properly met…"

"I suppose not," the Warrior chuckled, "You're my future companions, then?"

"We're your best companions," Sherlock said with an arrogant smirk.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and muttered, "For God's sake, Sherlock! Show some modesty!"

Sherlock merely raised his eyebrows, as if trying to comprehend the word.

"Listen," Mycroft sighed, "The Doctor…our Doctor…he's never really mentioned anything about burning Gallifrey. Ever. It's not something that he would casually talk about."

"It would actually be very uncharacteristic for him to talk about it all the time," Sherlock muttered.

Mycroft interjected before his brother could break the fourth wall, "But…we can see it in his eyes…when he thinks that we can't see…we can see how upset he looks. Only…you can stop that! You can stop that look! Because you haven't done it yet."

"You're very sure of yourself."

"He regrets it," Mycroft promptly said, "He regrets it every day and he can't change it. But you can."

"Your eyes are so much younger," Sherlock sadly added, "But you're still…him."

"So much younger…" the Warrior mumbled, "Then, all things considered, it's time I grew up. I've seen all I needed. The moment has come."

He gazed passed them and thoughtfully said, "I'm ready."

"Who are you talking to?" Sherlock whispered.

They blinked and he was gone.

"Doctor?" Mycroft called, "Doctor!"

"Yes?"

The two Doctors simultaneously responded and simultaneously turned. The Doctor—their Doctor—immediately walked over and asked, "What happened?"

"Err…it's just…" Sherlock said, in a small voice, "We might have accidentally sent your past-life to go destroy your home."

"What should we do?" Mycroft urgently asked.

The Doctor hung his head and quietly said, "He's making a mistake."

"_He_ is _you_," Mycroft pressed, "How did you feel when you…did it?"

"It was the worst feeling of my life."

Mycroft flinched at the simultaneous answer before softly saying, "Then…don't you think that you could have used some help?"

The Doctor smiled and gently said, "It's too late, Mycroft. He's already done it."

"No, he hasn't," Sherlock quietly corrected.

The Tenth Doctor tilted his head and asked, "How do you know?"

"I don't know how to explain it…but…I just know."

"Do you trust us?" Mycroft asked.

"You know that I do," the Doctor gently replied before shouting, "Allons-y!"

The Tenth Doctor grinned and shouted, "Geronimo!"

The Doctors smiled at one another for a moment before heading into their individual blue police boxes. A few minutes later, Sherlock's suspicions were proved to be correct.

"I told you that he hasn't done it," Sherlock proudly said.

"Go away now," the Warrior snapped, "All of you. This is for me."

The Tenth Doctor solemnly spoke up, "These events have been time-locked. We shouldn't even be here."

The Doctor nodded and agreed, "So something let us through."

"Something wanted us to be here," Mycroft summarized.

"Go back," the Warrior demanded, though his voice cracked, "Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile."

"All those years," the Tenth Doctor whispered, "Burying you in my memory."

"Pretending that you didn't exist," the Doctor gravely added, "Keeping you a secret, even from myself."

"Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else."

"You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right."

"But this time…"

"You don't have to do it alone."

The two Doctors put their hands on top of the button.

Mycroft couldn't help it—he whimpered.

The Doctor—their Doctor—turned and softly said, "What?"

"Nothing," Mycroft quickly said, "Nothing. I'm…I'm sorry."

"No," the Doctor gently assured him, "Tell me."

Mycroft didn't answer and the Doctor gently continued, "Is it about the children?"

"No…well, in part…but…it's just…I've seen you…when you don't think that I'm looking," Mycroft sadly explained, "You look so sad. You look so…broken. And now…"

He trailed off as the room filled with the visions of the burning planet.

"What's happening?" Sherlock nervously asked.

"Nothing," the Warrior assured him, "It's just a projection."

They stared in horror as Gallifrey burned around them.

"This isn't what the Doctor stands for," the Doctor softly said.

Mycroft hesitated before asking, "Then what do you stand for?"

The Tenth Doctor looked solemn as he said, "Never cruel or cowardly…"

The Warrior sadly added, "Never give up…never give in."

"Look at you," Mycroft whispered, "The three of you. The warrior, the hero, and you."

The Doctor crossed the room and quietly asked, "And what am I?"

Mycroft and Sherlock exchanged glances, the latter asking, "Have you really forgotten?"

"Yes. Maybe, yes."

Mycroft swallowed, "We've got enough warriors…"

Sherlock interjected, "Any old idiot can be a hero."

The Tenth Doctor raised his eyebrows.

The Doctor—their Doctor—looked thoughtful as he asked, "Then what do I do?"

"What you've always done…" Mycroft said.

He and Sherlock simultaneously spoke, "Be a doctor."

The Doctor smiled at that.

"Are you sure that you can't do anything else?" Mycroft pressed.

"There's no way," the Tenth Doctor solemnly replied.

"But what if there was?" Sherlock abruptly cried, "Doctor, remember when we first encountered the Weeping Angels? They were chasing us from both sides before you and River pulled us into the air, causing them to stare at one another."

"Yes," the Doctor slowly said, "I remember but…"

"So do that," Sherlock excitedly said, "But with Gallifrey!"

The Doctor stared at him for a moment before crying, "OH!"

"The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey!" Mycroft gasped, "Firing on it constantly."

The Tenth Doctor suddenly gasped, "Oh, oh, oh, I'm getting it too! That is brilliant!"

"We make the planet disappear," Mycroft continued.

"The Daleks would be firing on each other," Sherlock gushed, "They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire."

Mycroft hastily summarized, "Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other."

Sherlock was rocking on his heels as he hastily said, "Gallifrey would be frozen. Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away."

"Like a painting," Mycroft whispered.

The Doctor laughed and proudly pulled them into another hug.

The Tenth Doctor grinned and cried, "You two are absolutely brilliant!"

The Holmes brothers puffed out their chests.

"Oh, Bad Wolf girl," the Warrior cried, "I could kiss you!"

There was a pause.

"Sorry," the Tenth Doctor slowly said, "Did you just say Bad Wolf?"

The Warrior distractedly nodded. The Tenth Doctor and Mycroft glanced at one another.

"You okay?" Mycroft asked.

"Still too soon," the Tenth Doctor murmured before abruptly asking, "You seem to know a lot about me…even for a companion."

"I read the journals," Mycroft softly explained before abruptly crying, "Oi…err… Warrior…I know that you probably won't remember any of this but…if it stays in your subconscious…I have one thing to tell you…one thing that you need to do."

"Careful, Mycroft," the Doctor warningly began.

"It's nothing major," Mycroft assured him, "And I'm not spoiling anything. But it's really important."

He turned back to the Warrior and cried, "Finish your bloody sentence!"

The Tenth Doctor chuckled and mumbled, "Thanks, Mycroft."

Mycroft smiled before saying, "And don't worry…you'll get to kiss Bad Wolf girl."

"Spoilers," Sherlock added.

"Right," the Doctor cried, "Let's go!"

He gently pushed the brothers into their Tardis and pressed several buttons. He then pulled a lever and a message came up on the screen: GALLIFREY STANDS.

Mycroft and Sherlock beamed.

They suddenly saw the Tenth Doctor and the Warrior on another monitor.

The Doctor grinned and pressed a final button before calling, "Hello, hello, Gallifrey High Command, this is the Doctor speaking."

The Tenth Doctor also cried, "Hello! Also the Doctor. Can you hear me?"

The Warrior proudly said, "Also the Doctor, standing ready."

They heard someone grunt, "Dear God, three of them. All my worst nightmares at once."

The Tenth Doctor proudly said, "General, we have a plan."

"We should point at this moment," the Doctor pointed out, "It is a fairly terrible plan."

"And almost certainly won't work," the Tenth Doctor added.

"I was happy with fairly terrible," the Doctor murmured.

"Sorry," the Tenth Doctor apologized, "Just thinking aloud."

The Doctor shook his head before booming, "We're flying our three Tardises into your lower atmosphere."

They did so and the Tenth Doctor added, "We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe. Equidistant. So grown up.

"Are we ready?" Mycroft anxiously asked.

"Just about," the Warrior replied.

"Ready to do what?"

The Doctor cheerfully explained, "We're going to freeze Gallifrey!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We're going to freeze Gallifrey!" Sherlock repeated before muttering, "Honestly, aren't Time Lords supposed to be smart?"

The Tenth Doctor laughed and said, "Using our Tardises, we're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time.

The Warrior boomed, "You know, like those stasis cubes? A single moment in time, held in a parallel pocket universe."

"Except we're going to do it to a whole planet," the Doctor explained.

"And all the people on it," the Tenth Doctor added.

"What? Even if that were possible—"

"Which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?"

The Doctor quietly spoke up, "Because the alternative is burning."

The Tenth Doctor swallowed, "And I've seen that."

"And I never want to see it again," the Doctor fiercely finished.

"We'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment. We'd have nothing…"

"You would have hope," the Doctor corrected, "And right now, that is exactly what you don't have."

"It's delusional. The calculations alone would take hundreds of years."

The Doctor turned to his stasis cube on the console and cheerfully replied, "Oh, hundreds and hundreds. But don't worry. I started a very long time ago."

And suddenly, Mycroft and Sherlock heard a new voice.

"Calling the War Council of Gallifrey. This is the Doctor."

"Is that…no," Mycroft gasped, "No!"

He laughed and cried, "You! That's you! You…the first you…the first Doctor…"

The Doctor grinned and said, "You might say I've been doing this all my lives."

"Good luck."

"Standing by."

"Ready."

"Commencing calculations."

"Soon be there."

"Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another."

"Just got to lock onto his coordinates."

"And for my next trick…"

Mycroft and Sherlock laughed, peering out the window and proudly staring at the blue boxes that zoomed around them. It was an amazing sight.

"All twelve of them!" Mycroft laughed.

"Nope," the Doctor happily corrected, "All thirteen of us."

"Thir—?" Mycroft began before gasping as he saw the newest Tardis.

"Spoilers," the Doctor quickly said, covering his eyes.

"So…sorry," Mycroft mumbled, "Wow…"

"Sir! The Daleks know that something is happening. They're increasing their fire power."

"Do it, Doctor. Just do it…"

The Doctor took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Gentlemen, we're ready."

"We're right beside you," Mycroft promised, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sherlock leaned against him.

The Doctor beamed and cried, "Geronimo!"

Sherlock and Mycroft both repeated, "Geronimo!"

The Tenth Doctor boomed, "Allons-y!"

"Oh, for God's sake," the Warrior snapped, "Gallifrey stands!"

() () ()

Mycroft, Sherlock, and the two Doctors sadly waved as the Warrior's Tardis dematerialized.

Sherlock and Mycroft realized that the Doctors were whispering to one another.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing," the Tenth Doctor murmured, "At least I know that my future is in safe hands."

He pulled both brothers into a hug.

"Oh," Sherlock sadly sighed, "You don't do it right."

The Tenth Doctor pulled back and asked, "Don't do what right?"

"Your hugs," Sherlock tried to explain, "The Doctor does them better."

"Sherlock," Mycroft laughed, "He _is_ the Doctor."

"But he's not our Doctor," Sherlock pointed out.

The Tenth Doctor grinned at that and asked, "So how do I hug in the future?"

Sherlock thought about it before trying to explain, "I dunno…your hugs are tighter and warmer…and they make everything better…as if nothing else in the universe matters…kind of like Mycroft's only bigger…the Doctor's hugs are bigger on the inside."

The Doctor beamed at that.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind," the Tenth Doctor promised, "Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don't want to go."

He disappeared into his Tardis and it also dematerialized.

The Doctor was quiet for a moment before softly saying, "He always says that."

He flung his arms around the brothers and tightly held them.

"That's better," Sherlock fondly mumbled, grinning from ear to ear.

The Doctor beamed and the three sat down to stare at the painting. The Doctor still kept his arms around the brother's shoulders, holding them close.

They all looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Doctor," Mycroft whispered, "That's the man from earlier."

The Doctor looked confused as he asked, "What man?"

"He's the one who told us where to go," Sherlock briskly explained, "He's the reason that we came back."

The Doctor frowned and said, "I never forget a face."

"I know you don't," the Curator gently replied, "And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favourites, eh? You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?"

The Doctor frowned and asked, "Which title? There's two. No More or Gallifrey Falls.".

"Oh, you see, that's where everybody's wrong," the Curator softly said, "It's all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More. Now, what would you thing that means, eh?"

The three glanced at each other before Sherlock burst out, "Gallifrey didn't fall?"

"It worked!" Mycroft gasped.

The Doctor's eyes shone with excitement as he whispered, "It's still out there!"

"I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know."

They leapt up and Mycroft excitedly cried, "Then where is it?"

The Curator chuckled and whispered, "Where is it indeed? Lost. Shush. Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse me. Oh, you have a lot to do."

The Doctor looked dazed, "Do I?"

"Mmm."

The Time Lord looked euphoric as he asked, "Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?"

"Oh, it's entirely up to you," the Curator kindly said, "Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do if I were you. Oh, if I were you. Oh, perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Congratulations."

"Thank you very much," the Doctor proudly said.

"Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows, eh? Who knows?"

He walked away and Mycroft and Sherlock turned to the ecstatic Doctor.

"Does this mean that we can find Gallifrey?" Mycroft whispered.

The Doctor wiped his eyes and murmured, "Come along then."

He gently led the boys back into the Tardis.

"Where are we going?" Sherlock asked.

"Where I've always been going. Home, the long way round."

_**Several adventures later…**_

"Is that it?" Mycroft whispered, "Is that…?"

"Gallifrey," the Doctor proudly finished.

Sherlock grinned and said, "Welcome home, Doctor."

The Time Lord's face shone with twelve-hundred years of happiness as he said, "I'm going to find my family. My parents. My children…"

Mycroft swallowed at the last part and croaked, "Congratulations, Doctor."

"Good on you," Sherlock miserably remarked.

Mycroft nudged him and Sherlock forced a smile. Nevertheless, the youngest Holmes brother licked his lips and his eyes momentarily sparkled.

The Doctor turned at their tones and softened, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Mycroft hastily said, "It's amazing that you're going to go back. Really."

Sherlock didn't answer. His face had hardened and he was staring at a particularly captivating spot on the ground. The Time Lord opened his arms and gently said, "Come here."

The brothers sadly raced forward. The Doctor pulled them into a tight hug before tenderly saying, "Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes…my boys…my brilliant boys…"

He kissed them on the top of their heads and repeated, "My brilliant, brilliant, boys."

Mycroft closed his eyes and Sherlock muttered, "We're going to miss you, Doctor."

"Miss me?"

The Doctor sounded startled.

"Doctor," Mycroft sadly said, "We really appreciate everything that you…"

"Mycroft…Sherlock…I want you to come with me…"

It took a moment for the Doctor's words to sink in.

They pulled away and saw that he was quite sincere.

"Really?" Sherlock finally asked.

"You want us to come along?" Mycroft whispered.

"Of course I do," the Doctor passionately replied, "I can't do this without you."

Mycroft hesitated before modestly admitting, "Doctor, we…we don't want to interfere with you and your family."

The Doctor's eyes shone with emotion as he lovingly said, "You and Sherlock _are_ my family. And when we reunite with the others, we'll be one big happy family."

"We'll get to see Gallifrey!" Mycroft exclaimed, ecstatic by the thought.

"We get to see the silver trees!" Sherlock cried, "And the orange skies…"

The Doctor beamed and asked, "What do you say?"

Mycroft hesitated before roaring, "Geronimo!"

"Geronimo!" Sherlock happily repeated.

The Doctor laughed and pulled them into another hug.

"Come on boys," the Time Lord whispered, "Let's go home."


End file.
